Karet
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Bila dijauhkan mendekat, bila didekatkan berselisih—seperti karet; itulah hubungan junior sarap dan senior sadis VHS. ColoLal. AU.


**Karet**

.

KHR milik Amano Akira

WARNING(s)—OOC. AU. Gaje. Beberapa adegan dipaksakan. Typo(s) etc.

Don't like? Don't read.

That's all. Still want to read?

Then, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Colonnello, pemuda GGS (ganteng-ganteng somplak), status; babak belur, tapi <em>kokoro<em>-nya bahagia.

Melihat pemandangan di sampingnya, Skull hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Bukan sebuah pemandangan langka melihat seniornya itu berjalan santai di sekolah dengan penampilan rock and roll dadakan, ya, semua murid Vongola High School terbiasa akan itu. Dan penyebabnya juga bukanlah misteri, itu sudah terlalu jelas.

"Nee, Colonnello-_senpai_, kali ini apa strategi gila yang kau lakukan demi mendapatkan _smackdown_ gratis Lal-_nee_?"

"Haha, hari ini sangat mudah, _kora_!" jawab pemuda pirang dengan senyum lima jari khasnya. "Aku tidak perlu memukul p*ntatnya atau diam-diam mengambil sesuatu darinya untuk membuatnya menghajarku, _kora_!"

"Jadi...?"

"Aku mengajukan pertanyaan, _kora_."

Skull _sweatdrop, _"Pertanyaan neraka?"

"Kubilang; 'Lal-_senpai_, berapa ukuran dadamu?' di depan banyak orang, setelah itu dia langsung bernafsu untuk bergulat denganku, _kora_!"

Kamvret. Skull hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat meninggalkan seniornya yang sudah gila itu. Bukannya malu berjalan dengan Colonnello—yang sekarang tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah mengenang _momen indah_nya, dia hanya gagal paham.

_BUAGH! BRUKK!_

"GOAAAAA KAKI GUEH _KORAAAA_!"

"Colonnello-_senpai_!" Refleks Skull berbalik begitu mendengar teriakan serupa elang dieksekusi, dan benar saja, yang ia temukan memang Colonnello yang sedang dieksekusi oleh senior cantik-cantik galak bernama Lal Mirch.

"Ah, ternyata Lal-senpai, _kora_. Kenapa _senpai_? Kangen denganku ya, _kora_? Ah, _senpai_ ini, padahal kan kita baru main barusan, ko-RAAAAAAAA!"

Sembari menutup telinganya, Skull pergi ke kantin meninggalkan _senpai_ pirang-nya yang sedang menghadapi siksaan penuh cinta itu.

Begitu murid kelas X itu tiba di kantin, manusia di kantin malah berbondong-bondong keluar sambil membawa makanan mereka, dilengkapi sebuah desas-desus 'Lal sama Colonnello berantem lagi'. Nah, memang atraksi senior-junior itu sering dijadikan hiburan tersendiri—saking seringnya terjadi. Pihak sekolahpun angkat tangan dengan kelakuan keduanya; Colonnello yang selalu cari gara-gara, dan Lal yang tak bisa menahan emosi. Namun mengeluarkan mereka akan menjadi kerugian tersendiri, yah, karena prestasi, tentunya.

Semuanya diawali saat penerimaan murid baru setahun lalu...

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

.

Males.

Colonnello menguap.

Bosen.

Sekali lagi dilihat-lihatnya brosur-brosur ajakan masuk klub yang berserakan di mejanya. Lagi, pemuda ber_headband_ hijau itu menguap, berapa kali dilihatpun, dia tidak memiliki minat sedikitpun untuk bergabung di salah satunya. Tidak wajib sih memang, tapi rasanya kurang lengkap masa SMA-nya tanpa kegiatan klub, rasanya lebih keren aja, gitu.

Halah.

Akhirnya pemeran utama GGS kita memutuskan keluar kelas, kali aja ada brosur baru yang sedang dibagi di luar sana.

_BRUKK!_

Namun sebelum impian itu terwujud, terjadi sebuah tabrakan yang mengakibatkan Colonnello hampir jatuh. Tangan pemuda itu tergerak untuk mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit, di saat yang sama mulutnya terbuka; bersiap untuk memarahi orang yang menabraknya...

_DEG_

Namun niat itu langsung hilang ketika melihat sosok yang menabrak—atau ditabraknya; seorang gadis berambut biru gelap kini terduduk di lantai sembari mengelus pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit makin membuat Colonnello tak tega memberikan kata-kata pedas padanya.

Uhuk.

Ga kok, Colonnello gak kena panah cupid kok.

Ciyus.

Sebelum kepalanya makin melayang gara-gara mengamati si gadis, Colonnello mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di lantai, ada kertas serupa di pangkuan si rambut _deepblue_, tidak diragukan lagi kertas itu miliknya. Dengan cepat Colonnello mengumpulkannya dan kumpulan kertas itu disodorkannya pada sang pemilik. Tak lupa cari kesempatan untuk mendekat dikit, uhuk.

"Ini, punyamu, lain kali jalan hati-hati ya—"

"Hati-hati ndasmu! Kau yang hati-hati bodoh! Keluar kelas langsung main nabrak, goblok!"

Njirr, ni cewek ngajak berantem.

Tapi masalahnya Colonnello salting, gara-gara dimarahin, ha!

"E-eh ma-maaf, lain kali bakal hati-hati kok, _kora_."

Kenyal.

Berniat hendak mengangkat tangan untuk pertahanan sekaligus tanda mengalah, malah nyentuh you know lah.

Bisa ditebak akhirnya; muka Colonnello bonyok. Gadis dengan surai biru meninggalkannya setelah meluncurkan kata-kata pedas.

"Gila tu cewek, tonjokkannya pedes banget, _kora_!" Colonello bangun dan ajaibnya masih segar bugar—malah lebih segar dari sebelumnya, dan kini ditambah efek bintang-bintang di matanya. "Udah cantik, kuat, manteb banget dah, _kora_! Siapa namanya tadi _kora_? Ah..." Pikir Colonnello mengingat-ingat nama yang tertulis di seragam gadis tadi. " Ah, benar, Lal Mirch _kora_!Dia hebat _kora_!"

_Kora kora kora kora_! Orang-orang di koridor menjauhi manusia yang setiap kalimatnya tak terpisahkan dari kata _kora_ itu. Tapi masa bodo, si _kora_ sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia masih asik berfantasi ria.

Saat ingin berdiri, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di lantai; secarik kertas... milik Lal Mirch. Dengan wajah penasaran dibacanya apa yang tertulis di sana.

...

...

...

"WHOAAA KLUB JUDO _KORAAAA_! PASTI TU CEWEK ANGGOTA NI KLUB _KORA_! WHOAAA WAIT FOR ME MY KILLER ANGEL! _KORAAAAAA_!"

Sarap, pikir orang-orang di sekitar yang melihat momen sarap gratis itu; manusia pirang teriak-teriak gaje kemudian berlari diikuti kata _kora_ yang berkumandang dengan cetar membahana.

Betewe, My Killer Angel maksudnya apaan asdfghjg—

Mungkin biar gak mainsetrum kali ya...

Au ah gelap.

Yang pasti setelah itu ruang klub judo langsung heboh karena dimasuki makhluk pirang setengah waras; dan kemudian makhluk itu langsung mendapat _smackdown_ aduhai dari sang pemimpin klub.

"Woi kamvret! Lu tau tata krama gak sih? Main masuk-tereak aja! Mau nyari ribut sama klub judo, hah?!"

Anehnya, mungkin karena roda di kepala Colonello tak berputar sebagian—karena dipukul barusan, omelan si pemimpin klub itu justru disambut dengan suka cita, tambah sujud lagi.

"I-iya senpai, maaf _kora_! Maafkan aku, kumohon _kora_! Aku cuman terlalu bersemangat untuk bergabung, _kora_. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya, _kora_! Senpai!"

Colonello sujud lagi.

Gadis bersurai biru gelap sedang menahan kesal.

_BUAGH!_

"OTAK LU DI MANA BEGOOOKK?!"

Punggung kena injak

"PENGEN GABUNG SIH OKE TAPI ELU KELEBIHAN NIAT ATO APA SIH HAH?!"

Kepala sakit bro—

"ITU DI BROSURNYA ADA TULISAN 'YANG BERMINAT NGUMPUL SEPULANG SEKOLAH'!"

_KRAK!_

Sepertinya injakkan yang membuat tangannya hampir remuk ini adalah yang terakhir.

Anggota senior yang lain hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta untuk anak kelas satu kelebihan semangat yang sedang mengalami 'sambutan penuh kelembutan' sang ketua, Lal Mirch. Terlalu berlebihan memang, cuman nggak kebaca plus terlalu semangat ko neng. Tapi yah... namanya juga Lal Mirch, seperti namanya**[1]**, pedas men!

"Haha, maaf ya, _senpai_. Aku memang ceroboh, _kora_." Colonello tertawa garing, sembari mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Kemudian dengan riang ia melangkah keluar.

"Aku akan kembali setelah sekolah berakhir _kora_. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Lal-_senpai_!" serunya bersama senyum lebar, sebelum meninggalkan ruang judo.

Hening kembali melanda. Tidak disangka setelah mendapat sambutan gila, dia masih ingin kembali, semangat sangat lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai judo (padahal yang diincar sang _kaichou_). Rasanya anggota klub judo (kecuali Lal) ingin memberinya P*p Mi*.

.

.

.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Colonnello berubah menjadi masochist; setiap hari selalu ada upayanya untuk mendapat siksaan atau sekedar pukulan Lal, cari perhatian lah istilahnya, walaupun berakhir dengan rasa sakit, dan berkat pelajaran bonus itu... fisik Colonello menjadi lebih kuat. _Sasuga_, keajaiban cinta.

_TING TONG!_

Yah, parah deh, dah bunyi bel masuk. Dengan berat hati pertarungan antara cowok ganteng dan cowok(?) tsundere dihentikan dan penonton pun bubar. Lal mendecih kesal, lagi seru-serunya menghilangkan stress(?) malah dituntut untuk belajar (lagi).

_Ah, sudahlah, cepat atau lambat si pirang itu akan membuat masalah lagi denganku... _pikirnya.

Berbeda dengan Colonnello yang bersorak merdeka dalam hatinya, bukan karena penyiksaan selesai, tapi karena luka-lukanya ini, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu tidur-tiduran di UKS, padahal dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terbiasa... serangan kasih sayang Lal bukan hal serius.

Sudah setahun lebih selalu seperti ini; semenjak masuknya murid baru kurang azab yang bertemu dengan murid killer, tak ada hari di Vongola High School tanpa keributan, kecuali jika salah satu dari dua orang itu tak hadir. Namun seakan keduanya sudah terikat benang takdir, suasana sepi sekolah sama seperti hati mereka. nnello yang terbiasa mengganggu Lal setiap waktu, merasa galau. Dan Lal, merasa tambah stress karena tidak ada orang cari gara-gara yang bisa dihajar untuk meluapkan emosi.

Intinya, hubungan aneh mereka saling menguntungkan. Simbiosis mutualisme, ha!

...

Colonnello berguling-guling di ranjang UKS, galau, jajanan habis, nyalain TV tapi langsung mati lampu, HP habis batre. Pokoknya apes, deh. Dalam hati Colonello berharap ada yang menemaninya di UKS yang bikin galau ini (walaupun gak segalau di kelas), pengennya sih, Lal, uhuk.

_Krieett_—

"Hng?" Kelereng biru Colonnello refleks melirik ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang, sepersekian detik kemudian matanya langsung membelalak kaget melihat siapa yang masuk, Lal Mirch; seperti yang diharapkannya, yess, Colonello _kokoro is happy desu_(Logat Haru mode on)! Tapi raut wajah Lal yang kesakitan serta tangannya yang memegangi perutnya, membuat Colonello langsung bangkit dan berusaha membantunya.

"Lal-_senpai_, apa kau sakit, _kora_? Biar kubantu, _kora_."

"Jangan sentuh! Aku tidak apa-apa!"Bentak Lal sambil menepis tangan Colonello, dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke lemari obat-obatan dan mencari sesuatu di sana.

Colonnello hanya bisa menatapnya maklum, Lal memang keras kepala, saking keras kepalanya, mungkin di ambang kematian pun ia tidak mau diselamatkan. Tapi hei, ada Colonnelo di sini; orang yang tak mungkin tak memberikannya bantuan walaupun diancam siksaan dua kali lipat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _kora_." Colonnelo melangkah ke arah Lal tanpa disadari gadis yang sedang mengomel sambil mencari sesuatu itu. Mungkin Colonnello harus bersyukur karena itu, sehingga dia bisa menggendong Lal tanpa mendapat tendangan, walaupun akhirnya Lal memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Turunkan aku—ugh!" dan berontakkan plus omelan gadis itu terhenti karena sakit yang serasa mencengkram organnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat itu membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Lal-senpai sebaiknya diam dan istirahat saja, _kora_. Aku yang akan mencarikan obatnya, _kora_." Colonnello berkata lembut dengan suara beratnya. Merasa diperintah seenaknya, Lal membuka kelopak matanya, mulutnya pun terbuka; bersiap membantah Colonnello. Namun suara tak keluar, dia merasa kaku, sedikit dirasakannya wajahnya memanas.

Baik, lihat situasi sekarang. Lal Mirch, yang notabennya killer, digendong Colonnello yang dikenal sebagai junior yang selalu mendapat siksaannya. Pake gaya bridal lagi, tolong ah, terlalu romantis; dan posisi begini benar-benar tidak pas untuk senior-junior yang terlibat hubungan sarap.

Sedikit, Colonnello bingung kenapa Lal begitu jinak, tapi karena Colonnello termasuk jenis orang yang rada malas mikir, dia menduga sikap jinak Lal karena sakit perut. Perlahan pemuda itu membaringkannya di ranjang UKS.

Lal berlagak cuek, Colonnello mencari-cari di lemari obat.

"_Senpai_, mau obat sakit perut yang mana?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bungkus obat yang berbeda.

"Bukan itu." Lal melirik ke arah lain. "Ambilkan aku kotak kecil berwarna abu-abu."

"Eh, tapi kan senpai sakit perut, untuk sakit perut cuman ada obat ini kora—"

_Buagh!_

"Sudah ambilkan saja!" ucap Lal setengah berteriak setelah membuat Colonnello berciuman dengan bantal.

"Baik, _kora_."

Lal turun dari ranjang tanpa sepengetahuan Colonnello, dia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ah, dapat _kora_. Yang ini ya senpa—uh? Lal-_senpai_ di mana ka—"

"Iya," Kekhawatiran Colonnello langsung dihentikan sebuah tangan yang mengambil kotak di tangannya dengan kasar.

"Huh, syukurlah, _kora_. Kukira senpai diculik atau kabur, _kora_." Ucap pemuda bermanik safir itu sambil tertawa lebar—sungguh, tampangnya sungguh bego. Lal mengacuhkannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Lal-_senpai_, mau ke mana?"

"Toilet."

Kemudian Colonnello pun menyadari _masalah_ yang dihadapi Lal.

"Sepertinya aku akan jadi pelampiasan sindrom periode, _kora_." Gumamnya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

_**BRAKK!**_

Pintu dibanting, Colonnello berbalik, wajah marah Lal menyambut.

"Ah, Lal-_senpai_ sudah se—"

_**DUAK!**_

Kepala Colonnello berduet indah dengan kotak abu-abu.

"KOTAKNYA SALAH _AHO_! MASA ISINYA BALSEM SIH!"

Penyiksaan pertama untuk Colonnello di masa periode Lal Mirch.

Sungguh hari yang indah.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued~<p>

* * *

><p>[1] Lal Mirch= Cabai merah. Kayaknya dah pada tau~ :'3<p>

Ini dia~ my first ColoLal fic~ 8"""D

Soal yang terakhir itu, sindrom periode… agak gimana ya kalo ngeganti jadi PMS, soalnya kan itu sebutan buat masa 'sebelum' periode :'v au ah, yg penting ColoLal oe jadi /rebahan

Mmm… ripiw? /malumalukucing /dicakar


End file.
